


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Indovina chi viene a cena" alla maniera dei Time Lord. In altre parole, quella volta in cui Donna Tyler conosce la famiglia del suo nuovo amico Koshei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt **ritorno** per il [COWT3.5 di Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

Se Donna ha mai pensato di avere una famiglia particolare e un po’ assurda, il momento in cui posa piede per la prima volta nella dimensione parallela e conosce la famiglia di Koshei è anche il momento in cui è costretta a ricredersi. La sua è una famiglia normale, inclusi zii che sono quasi più dei fratelli, e per i quali tuttavia prova sentimenti confusi, madri e nonne che provengono da altri universi, un nonno che è vissuto due volte e un padre che è una storia a sé stante.

Tanto per cominciare, Koshei non ha una casa, quanto meno non una casa permanente, né ce l’hanno i suoi genitori che neanche vivono insieme per tutto il tempo. Il che la colpisce come squisitamente umano e disfunzionale, finché l’incontro vero e proprio non termina di confonderla per benino.

Un posto vale l’altro, e Ophelia si materializza di buon grado su di una spiaggia del Dorset, a pochi metri da alte scogliere torreggianti lungo la Jurassic Coast. È la stessa spiaggia da cui Donna è partita, eppure non lo è. Una copia esatta in una dimensione parallela.

Ci sono i chioschi di _fish & chips_, pochi temerari bagnanti, un cielo azzurro a perdita d’occhio disturbato soltanto da un forte vento che impedisce di tenere gli ombrelloni aperti.

Koshei si scherma gli occhi con una mano, si guarda intorno con aria pensierosa finché non intravvede l’unico particolare fuori posto dell’intera scena, e che particolare! Un veliero alla fonda nel porticciolo poco lontano, accanto ad un paio di oneste barche da pesca e un piccolo yacht da ricconi in vacanza.

Il veliero batte gioiosamente bandiera pirata – un teschio con spade incrociate, all’interno di un serpente che si morde la coda – e beccheggia con dolcezza, in mezzo alle altre ignare imbarcazioni.

“Corri!” esclama Koshei, prendendo Donna per mano e trascinandola verso il porto e il veliero.

“Siamo dall’altra parte?” domanda Donna, faticando per tenere il passo. Arde di domande e curiosità, ma se il veliero c’entra veramente qualcosa con la famiglia di Koshei, beh, Donna non può proprio biasimarlo per la sua distrazione. Si è imbarcata di propria volontà, con una decisione ferma e irrevocabile, ma questo non vuol dire che la lontananza della sua famiglia le riesca gradita o facile da accettare.

“Sì che lo siamo! Vedi il galeone con la bandiera pirata? È la Rassilon’s Curse, è la TARDIS di mia madre. E… laggiù, dietro quel chiosco? Vedi quella cabina blu? Ah, _mannaggia_ , sono proprio nei guai, se sono entrambi qui,” termina Koshei con una risata, mentre imboccano il molo e scelgono il pontile giusto.

C’è una passerella malferma tra il pontile e il parapetto della nave. Koshei la supera d’un balzo, con quella che sembra lunga consuetudine, tende la mano per aiutare Donna ad attraversare il ponte improvvisato. La ragazza non ha il tempo di guardarsi intorno che una figura magnifica e assurda sbuca da dietro l’albero maestro, li osserva con un piccolo sorriso preciso e un guizzo di malizia negli occhi.

“ _Mi vida_ , ti sembra questa l’ora di tornare a casa? Tuo padre è quasi impazzito di dolore sai. Vaneggiava di dar fuoco alla sua TARDIS pur di ritrovarti e portarti a casa.”  
  
“Madre? Quando sei di preciso?” domanda Koshei, prima ancora di qualsiasi altro convenevole, anche se sorride e il suo viso è raggiante di gioia. Donna resta un passo dietro di lui, osserva la scena dondolandosi sui talloni e chiedendosi dov’è che ha già visto questa donna.

La donna si acciglia brevemente, si porta al mento una manina elegante, guantata di pizzo, e riflette per un istante.

“Oh, mi vida, ho appena lasciato tuo padre dopo avergli riportato la sua nuova compagna di viaggio. Quell’uomo,” commenta con una piccola risata, “ha un debole per le terrestri. Deve essere genetico, mh?” termina, con un cenno della testa riccioluta in direzione di Donna.

“Tempo al tempo, madre,” ribatte Koshei, coprendo in due lunghi passi lo spazio che lo separa dalla donna per stringerla in un caloroso abbraccio. “Mi fa piacere rivedere proprio te.”

“Dove diavolo ti eri cacciato, Koshei? Ti ho detto mille volte di non allontanarti!” tuona una nuova voce, appartenente senza dubbio all’uomo bruno con la giacca rossa e la camicia a righe. “Gliel’ho detto mille volte,” continua a bofonchiare, osservato con aria divertita e indulgente da una ragazza con i capelli lucenti, a braccia conserte accanto a lui.  
  
“Mi sono perso!” sbotta Koshei, rilasciando la madre dall’abbraccio e avvicinandosi al padre per lasciarsi stringere. “Ophelia ha avuto una malfunzione, è cascata in una crepa nello spazio-tempo.”

“Davvero?!” ribatte il Dottore, illuminandosi in viso con l’aria di un bambino seduto sotto l’albero la mattina di Natale.

Donna, la ragazza con i capelli lucenti e la madre di Koshei sbuffano all’unisono, con lo stesso tono di deliziata esasperazione.

“Davvero,” conferma Koshei, “e sono finito in una realtà alternativa. Ophelia doveva ripararsi, io ero ferito. Ci è voluto un po’ per poter tornare indietro. Quanto tempo è passato qui? Per me una settimana a stento.”

“Circa un mese lineare, mi cielo,” ribatte la madre, e Donna vorrebbe che parlasse ancora, per poter ascoltare a volontà quel suo accento misterioso, la leggerissima cantilena che le inflette ogni parola.

“Dove sei finito? E come hai fatto a tornare indietro? E… aspetta un momento, ragazzina, io ti conosco,” termina intanto il Dottore, mentre il suo sguardo si posa su Donna e la sua aria spiritata ed entusiasta lascia il posto ad un quieto moto di sgomento.

Donna si fa avanti di un paio di passi, si mordicchia la lingua con fare nervoso.

“Io sono Donna Tyler! Lei è il Dottore? Quale Dottore? Perché la settimana scorsa ne ho visto un altro, ma era un po’ tanto diverso. Sulla trentina, giacca di tweed, farfallino?”  
Il Dottore si passa una mano tra i capelli, cerca di formare una o più parole, fallisce clamorosamente, non smette di osservarla come se avesse di fronte un temibile nemico.  
  
Pochi passi più indietro, la madre di Koshei ride piano dietro la mano guantata.

“Sai, _mi niña_ , credo tu sia riuscita in un’impresa che pochi al mondo possono vantare,” dice la donna, osservando il Dottore con affettuosa malizia, “sei riuscita a zittire il Dottore, ha dell'incredibile.”

Donna si volta verso di lei, la guarda con attenzione e senza un briciolo di ritegno, assimilando la struttura ossea del suo viso, i piccoli movimenti involontari, il modo in cui inclina leggermente la testa di lato, ogni espressione.

“Io non l’ho già vista, vero signora? Signora… cosa? Perché mi ricorda qualcuno, ma non… un’attrice? Di qualche vecchio film?”

È la ragazza con i capelli lucenti a giungere in suo soccorso, mentre il Dottore volta la testa dall’una all’altra ragazza umana con tanta forza da farsi saltare una o più vertebre cervicali.

“Bellatrix Lestrange? O forse Mrs. Lovett? O anche la mamma di Charlie Bucket?”

“Tutte e due! Con po’ di Regina Elisabetta se ricordo bene? Helena! Helena Bonham Carter, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene! Ma sono tutti vecchi film fuori catalogo…” considera Donna, voltandosi per studiare la ragazza con più attenzione.

“Vecchi film? Ma se il Discorso del Re è soltanto del 2010! Ma da dove vieni, tu?”

“Aspetta un attimo, le presentazioni le facciamo dopo!” continua Donna, spostandosi i capelli dal viso, colpita da un’improvvisa illuminazione. “Signora, non è che lei è sposata con Tim Burton? Ho sempre pensato che fosse un alieno! Spiegherebbe un sacco di cose, è un alieno, vero?”

La donna si volta verso il Dottore, inarca un sopracciglio perfetto. “ _Cielo_ , è uno dei tuoi ridicoli alias?”

“Non che io ricordi,” balbetta il Dottore, alzando una mano per aggiustare un farfallino inesistente che non indossa più. È stato solo un lapsus, e rimette giù la mano con aria imbarazzata, e si avvicina a Donna. “Donna Tyler, hai detto, ragazzina? Mi ricordo di te, è stato molto, molto tempo fa per me. Come hai detto tu, ero un’altra persona.”  
  
Donna annuisce e sorride, un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti. Ci pensa un attimo, poi si lancia ad abbracciare con forza il Dottore che – per non smentirsi – finisce per agitarsi, tutto imbarazzato dal peso morbido della ragazza contro di lui.

“Credevo ti fossi abituato, ormai, _mi amor_ ,” lo canzona la donna. “Perché non proseguiamo la riunione in cabina? Ho una superba varietà di _darjeeling_ che aspetta soltanto di essere provata. E non oso immaginare cosa stia combinando il bambino, se si è svegliato.”

“Il bambino?!” ripete scioccamente il Dottore, confuso dall’abbraccio di Donna, dagli sguardi divertiti di suo figlio e dell’altra ragazza, dalla canzonatura sempre evidente, sempre presente e sempre affettuosa nello sguardo della donna. “Corsaro, _quando_ sei?”

Il Corsaro sorride, si indica la faccia tracciando un circoletto irridente con l’indice, cantilena un “Salve? Settima?” che fa roteare gli occhi al Dottore.

“Sì, quello l’avevo inteso. Ma _quando_?”

La Settima scrolla le spalle, gli rivolge un sorriso enigmatico. “Io ti ho appena restituito Clara, tu quando sei?”

“Qualche mese dopo, ma non è questo il punto! Il bambino è qui? Sai cosa vuol dire?”

“Cosa vuol dire?” interloquisce Donna, ancora al sicuro contro il torace del Dottore. Si è quasi abituata a questa faccenda del doppio battito cardiaco, ma tutto il resto è particolarmente confuso e meraviglioso.

“Oh, lo so io cosa vuol dire, Donna Tyler,” ribatte Koshei, prendendola per mano e sorridendo come un matto, “lo so, e me lo ricordo. Vuol dire che a bordo c’è un altro me stesso.”

“Un altro te stesso?” domanda Donna, lasciando andare il Dottore e abbarbicandosi piuttosto a Koshei, occhi luminosi e pieni di curiosità bruciante. “Davvero? Ma non è un paradosso? L’universo non dovrebbe scatenare qualche terribile avvenimento?”

“Sì e no, Donna Tyler,” risponde l’alieno con una smorfia deliziata, “vedi, siamo a bordo di una TARDIS, e la TARDIS è dovunque in qualsiasi tempo, ed è capace di assorbire il paradosso fino ad un certo punto.”

“O forse l’ho soltanto addomesticata bene, la tua non è altrettanto paziente, non è vero _mi vida_ , ma è sempre stata una ragazza capricciosa,” prosegue il Corsaro con un sorriso indirizzato al Dottore, aggiustandosi nel mentre un ricciolo sfuggito all’acconciatura.

Donna si volta a guardarla di nuovo, le curve dei riccioli e il taglio degli zigomi, la figura minuta, l’abbigliamento vittoriano; e poi torna ad osservare il Dottore, i suoi occhi scuri e buoni e le sue mani grandi che lisciano polvere invisibile dai risvolti della giacca rossa. Sorvola la ragazza umana – Clara, giusto? – perché in questo momento desidera che la sua testa sia più grande all’interno per poter contenere e districare la mostruosa matassa di informazioni di fronte a lei, e riporta lo sguardo sul suo unico dato certo, Koshei.  
  
“Non posso dirti quello che sto pensando adesso,” aggiunge senza pensarci, e si schiaccia una mano sulla bocca già tesa in una risata auto-ironica quando si rende conto di quello che ha detto, ne legge l’eco divertito nella smorfia comica di Koshei.

“Ah, temo non sia quello che pensi, Donna Tyler,” risponde lui, mentre il Corsaro ride all’espressione francamente scandalizzata del Dottore, che mormora un querulo ‘cosa? cosa?’ tra sé e sé.

Durante tutta la scena Clara resta leggermente in disparte, canticchiando sottovoce quella dannata canzone dei Duran Duran che le si è appiccicata addosso mesi fa e che di tanto in tanto torna ad ossessionarla.

Canticchia e osserva la scena e mette via per dopo dieci o dodici battute con cui infastidire il Dottore, tutte le domande che vorrebbe fare a Donna, tutte le folli avventure da raccontare al Corsaro come ringraziamento per averle restituito il Dottore (o forse è stato il contrario, ed è stata lei ad essere restituita. Non importa, il risultato non cambia ed è folle e un po’ magnifico).

Dimentica ogni cosa quando qualcuno la tira per la gonna, due tre strattoni decisi per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Ma cos-?” esclama, voltandosi sovrappensiero e cercando la causa del disturbo: un bimbo sui cinque-sei anni accoccolato sulle assi del pavimento, abbracciato ad un fez bordeaux come se si trattasse dell’orsacchiotto preferito, che sbadiglia e si stiracchia dopo quello che deve essere stato un ottimo sonnellino.

“E tu chi sei, piccolo?” domanda Clara, inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza e sorridendo con simpatia immediata. Certi vecchi istinti sono ben difficili da sopprimere, ed è stata una bambinaia per più tempo di quanto possa effettivamente ricordare.

Il bimbo sbadiglia forte, si strofina un occhio con il pugno, poi fissa Clara intensamente, occhioni azzurri pieni di sonno, tutti lucidi per lo sforzo degli sbadigli. Non le risponde, ma è lesto a strisciarle in braccio, aggrappandosi con un piccolo sospiro di sollievo alla sua vita, affondando la testina contro il suo seno.

“Beh, d’accordo,” ride Clara, accarezzandogli i capelli. È proprio un bel bambino, con tutti quei riccioli scuri disordinati e gli occhi pieni di stelle. “Come ti chiami, dolcezza, mh?”  
Il bimbo strofina la testa contro di lei, quasi fosse un gattino in cerca di coccole, poi alza quello sguardo chiarissimo e glorioso e l’osserva serio serio, aprendo la bocca per pronunciare con precisione poche sillabe.

“Io sono Koshei,” dice il bambino, con un sussiego che Clara trova un po’ strano per la sua età, come se pronunciare il suo nome fosse più di una semplice presentazione, di un modo come un altro per identificarsi. La cosa le ricorda stranamente il modo che il Dottore – ma anche il Corsaro, di tanto in tanto – ha di chiamarla per nome e cognome, come se l’identificarla per esteso contribuisse ad avere una sorta di potere su di lei, costituisse un richiamo più preciso.

“Piacere di conoscerti, Koshei. Io sono Clara Oswald.”

La voce e i tacchi del Corsaro sulle assi di legno del pavimento interrompono le presentazioni, e la donna compare per sottrarre il piccolo all’abbraccio di Clara.

“Mi vida, ancora quel fez, mh? Non ne hai bisogno, tuo padre è qui, vedi?”

L’annuncio sembra scacciare ogni residuo di sonno impigliato nelle ciglia del bimbo. Spalanca gli occhi, scatta sull’attenti e si tende con braccia e gambe paffutelle verso il Dottore. Il fez rotola per terra vicino ai piedi di Clara, subito dimenticato.

“Papà!” esclama Koshei, e il Corsaro lo mette giù, l’osserva correre ad abbracciare il Dottore con uno sguardo pieno di indulgenza, amore, e un pizzico d’apprensione. Clara non sa tutto, forse non saprà mai tutto e d’altra parte le storie private di questa famiglia eccezionale non sono esattamente affar suo, ma nello sguardo del Corsaro e in quello del Dottore, riesce a leggere almeno in parte racconti di separazione e solitudine, e di legami che attraversano il tempo e lo spazio.

“Ah, il mio piccolo,” commenta il Dottore, la voce un po’ più scura del solito, un po’ più vibrante, quasi stesse trattenendo appena a stento una forte commozione. Tira su in braccio Koshei, l’abbraccia, lo fa volare e il cipiglio concentrato del bambino si scioglie in grida di gioia.

“E questa è l’ora del tè, tutti sottocoperta, _vamonos_ ,” comanda la Settima, prendendo Clara per il polso e trascinandola giù dalla scaletta per dare il buon esempio.

Koshei – quello più anziano – prende per mano Donna, sorride con un po’ di malizia alla sua aria perplessa e curiosa.

“Andiamo, Donna Tyler?”

“Certo che sì!” ribatte lei, gli stringe forte la mano e lo trascina di peso al piano di sotto.

  
-

Dieci minuti più tardi, il Dottore siede di fronte ad una tazza di tè fumante, con suo figlio bambino che gioca ai suoi piedi, sotto il tavolo, e suo figlio adulto che gli siede accanto, giocherellando con la tazza.

“Allora, figliolo, che cosa hai combinato? Come è andata la tua prima avventura? Ne è valsa la pena?”

È curioso, il Dottore, e un po’ invidioso. La curiosità è normale, è un vizio che non si toglierà mai. Se un giorno dovesse smettere di essere curioso perderebbe l’ultima spinta a continuare questa vita interminabile. Conta sul fatto che ci sia sempre qualcosa da vedere, qualcosa da scoprire, qualcosa da salvare. Invidioso perché Koshei non ha ancora avuto il tempo di contaminare il piacere del viaggio e della scoperta con il senso di colpa che inevitabilmente deriva dall’interferenza. È ancora così giovane, praticamente un adolescente per gli standard dei Time Lord, è bene che si metta in guai seri il più tardi possibile.

Koshei sbuffa una risata nella tazza del tè, l’appoggia sulla superficie grezza del tavolo contemplando una risposta.

“Oh, ecco. A dire il vero ho passato quasi tutto il tempo a letto,” prosegue, storcendo un po’ il naso. “A bere tè, e poi, quando sono guarito, ad andare in giro sul vespino di Donna Tyler. _Vacanze Romane_ nella dimensione alternativa.”

Il Dottore solleva un sopracciglio, coglie con un solo sguardo tutto ciò che Koshei preferisce tacere, che sia per desiderio di tenere per sé ogni delizioso ricordo, o per evitarne di dolorosi al padre.

“Un’avventura niente male, figliolo, ma neanche un inseguimento? Una corsa? Una minaccia aliena?”

Questa volta Koshei ride sul serio, scuotendo la testa quando un po’ di tè gli va di traverso e lo costringe a tossire.

“Padre, ero ferito e non potevo muovermi! Credo di aver fatto abbastanza, per una sola avventura. E poi ho conosciuto la famiglia Tyler,” prosegue il giovane, con un sorriso affettuoso.

Ah già, questo il Dottore se l’era dimenticato, o forse l’aveva soltanto abilmente rimosso. Quale delle due non ha molta importanza, il risultato è lo stesso.  
  
“Come… come era la famiglia Tyler, figliolo?”

Koshei scuote la testa, tracciando circoletti col dito sulla superficie del tavolo. Non ha mai perso l’abitudine, fin da quando era il marmocchietto con i riccioli seduto a giocare sotto il tavolo proprio in questo momento e tanti anni fa, con un orecchio teso ai discorsi troppo difficili degli adulti.

“Ah no, _spoilers_. Non te lo posso dire, lo sai. E ti farebbe male, metteresti il muso per sempre, _n’est-ce pas_?”

“Ma, ragazzo, un po’ di rispetto!” sputacchia il Dottore, fingendo indignazione quando sa che suo figlio ha perfettamente ragione. Per essere il prodotto di due creature tanto pericolose, Koshei è singolarmente assennato. Forse la follia salta una generazione, o forse è soltanto la sua personale forma di ribellione giovanile.

Koshei osserva le emozioni alternarsi sul viso del padre, mutevoli come nuvole in una giornata ventosa, poi si permette un piccolo sorriso.

“Ma hai visto Donna, mh?” aggiunge, con un cenno della testa in direzione della ragazza, tutta presa dal conversare con Clara.

“Oh sì,” ribatte il Dottore, senza voltarsi. Conosce già Donna Tyler, e conosce Koshei. Quello che non si aspetta o che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi e - _cielo_ , è uno sciocco vecchio, uno sciocco vecchio sentimentale, come ha fatto a non pensarci? – insomma, non ha neanche bisogno di sfiorare i pensieri di Koshei, di origliare alle porte attentamente chiuse della sua mente, non ha nemmeno bisogno di leggere il suo sguardo per capire cosa sta accadendo, cosa sta per accadere. Dopotutto, riflette, deve essere una questione genetica, un misterioso disegno del destino che desidera con abbastanza forza da piegare gli universi che ci sia una Tyler nelle loro vite.

"È fantastica," commenta Koshei, "vedessi come ha riparato Ophelia, molto più brava di me, sai, molto più brava di quanto potrei mai essere io. Oh, e Ophelia _l'ama_ , quando l'ho portata sulla Luna le ha dedicato la Sonata al Chiaro di Luna," prosegue Koshei, con un sorriso affettuoso nei confronti della ragazza, tutta presa dalla conversazione con Clara.

"E tu?" prosegue poi il ragazzo, staccando lo sguardo dal profilo animato di Donna per osservare con attenzione Clara, i suoi capelli lucenti, la mobilità delle sue espressioni.  
  
Donna dice qualcosa di divertente, Clara inarca un sopracciglio e poi ride un po' incredula, un po' come se la sapesse molto più lunga di quanto non voglia mostrare.

"Oh, è perfetta," risponde il Dottore con un piccolo sorriso, "non credo di poter ringraziare abbastanza tua madre per aver ignorato i miei ordini e avermela riportata. Ora ancora di più," aggiunge, con un cenno della testa e una smorfia colpevole, "ora ricorda tutto, persino cose che io ho da tempo dimenticato. È come conoscerla da sempre, come se lei mi conoscesse da sempre. E' perfetta."

"Dunque tutto è al suo posto," commenta Koshei, e poi si illumina tutto, ignorando o forse fingendo di ignorare l'aria leggermente afflitta di suo padre - sta sicuramente pensando a qualcosa di angosciante, un vizio che non riesce a togliersi da quando ha superato i mille anni - e gli dà una strizzata alla mano per riportarlo al presente.  
  
"Dove la porto? Suggerimenti? Da zio Leonardo, senza dubbio, e magari a conoscere Caravaggio, oh, e dai Preraffaelliti. Che dici?"

Il Dottore sorride lentamente, occhi di nuovo lontani ma stavolta su panorami piacevoli.

"Da Vincent e da Shakespeare e da Dickens, e poi dovunque tu voglia, dove io non sono mai stato. Manda una cartolina di tanto in tanto, e sappi che ti invidio, figliolo, per quello che ti attende in viaggio, tutte le avventure e le creature straordinarie," continua il Dottore, e poi si blocca prima di proseguire. _E per quello che Donna gli riserva_ , pensa ma non dice ad alta voce.

Non c'è bisogno di spingere Koshei - Donna gli sorride dall'altra parte del tavolo e suo figlio si illumina come il più romantico degli insensati e neanche se ne accorge (e che se ne sia accorto il Dottore vuol dire molto) - e le parole hanno un peso, un effetto. Sono potenti come incantesimi e da quel che può vedere il Dottore, Donna Tyler è pronta a sorgere sull'orizzonte di Koshei come la più brillante e colorata delle albe, come sua madre Rose un tempo ha fatto per lui, più tempo addietro di quanto abbia voglia di quantificare.

Il Dottore deglutisce un po' di rimpianto per parole mai dette, un po' di rimorso, poi incontra lo sguardo di Clara - animata dalle risate - e quello indulgente, consapevole della Settima.

È al sicuro con lei, e sotto la sua protezione può lasciar sciogliere il nodo alla gola e godersi il rinnovato sorgere di quella nuova magnifica alba che Clara ha portato nelle sue personali tenebre.

  
-

Dall'altro lato del tavolo, sotto l'occhio vigile della Settima che si è presa in braccio il bimbo e al contempo sorveglia i suoi uomini con attenzione, Donna tira via il filtro dalla sua tazza di tè e si scotta le dita, sventola la mano soffiandoci sopra e ridendo.

"Com'è viaggiare col Dottore?" domanda a Clara, agitando le dita per raffreddarle. "È tanto che viaggi con lui? Dove sei stata?"

Clara sorride di fronte a tanto entusiasmo, beve un sorso di tè e studia la ragazza di fronte a sè.

Oh, ha sentito parlare di Rose Tyler, l'ha vista nei propri ricordi di quando sorvegliava, non vista, il progresso del Nono e del Decimo Dottore. E questa è la figlia di Rose Tyler, proveniente da un'altra dimensione. Forse non dovrebbe più sconvolgersi per nulla, data la compagnia che intrattiene, eppure trova ancora possibile racimolare qualche grammo di sorpresa e meraviglia.

"Si corre molto," ammette con onestà e un pizzico di divertimento. Donna annuisce animatamente, come se la risposta di Clara avesse confermato quanto già ipotizzava. "Siamo stati... oh, dovunque. In Yorkshire nel 1893, e su di un sottomarino sovietico durante la Guerra Fredda e sul pianeta Port Royal, nella Fascia Caraibica. E tu?"

Il viso di Donna si apre in un sorriso enorme, e per l'entusiasmo la ragazza è costretta a coprirsi la bocca con le mani, trattenere una risata di gioia.

"Koshei si è schiantato nel mio giardino circa una settimana fa," ammette ridendo e Clara tira un respiro prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta. Oh, tipico.

"Insomma ha preso lezioni di guida da suo padre?" aggiunge con esasperato affetto, ricordando le mille e una volta che la TARDIS del Dottore ha preferito coricarsi sul fianco, lanciarsi in picchiata, eseguire capriole virtuose piuttosto che adagiarsi leggermente al suolo.

Donna ignora la domanda, prosegue nel raccontare l'avventura, il piacere della scoperta e della conoscenza, fino alla sua prima volta sulla Luna, allo shock che ne è derivato. Chiede ancora a Clara dei suoi viaggi, aggiunge che sa che potrebbe essere pericoloso, ma che è pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

Clara inclina la testa, nasconde l'espressione dubbiosa nella tazza mentre beve un sorso di tè. Forse Donna è veramente pronta ad affrontare l'ignoto e il potenzialmente mortale, e forse no. Forse Clara dovrebbe avvertirla di quello che può accadere quando si stringe la mano del Dottore e ci si lancia nell'infinito e nell'ignoto.

Se tanto le dà tanto, Koshei non deve essere molto diverso. (Il soufflé non è il soufflé, il soufflé è la ricetta, e Koshei proviene da una ricetta esplosiva).

Per un attimo desidera metterla in guardia, avvisarla di quanto potrebbe perdere, di quanto potrebbe soffrire, e poi Donna le sorride da sopra il bordo della tazza, emozionata e curiosa, pronta ad iniziare un'avventura e Clara ricorda quel mercoledì di non troppo tempo fa, quando il mondo ha iniziato a non avere senso e una cabina blu e un uomo travestito da monaco medievale sono comparsi per la prima volta (o quasi) nella sua vita.

Si china un po' verso di lei, con aria da cospiratrice, le scocca uno sguardo malizioso.

"Non vedi l'ora di partire, vero?"

Donna annuisce, incuriosita dal tono confidenziale.

"Ricordati sempre una cosa."

"Cosa?"

"Corri."

  
-

  
Finito il tè giunge il momento dei saluti.  
  
Il più straziante è forse quello del Koshei più giovane a suo padre. Il bimbo non vuole saperne di staccarsi dal Dottore, che lo stringe e gli sussurra all'orecchio promesse che tenterà in ogni modo di mantenere.

La Settima riprende in braccio il suo piccino un po' imbronciato, si spinge sulle punte per avere un bacio di commiato dal Dottore, prima che questi afferri la manina di Clara e sparisca con lei verso la TARDIS parcheggiata sulla spiaggia.  
  
La Settima abbraccia anche suo figlio adulto - il Koshei più piccolo si sporge per dargli o forse darsi un bacio sulla guancia come se si trattasse di un fratello maggiore già adulto, un eroe da imitare - lo saluta con mille raccomandazioni e gli occhi brillanti di malizia.  
  
Per ultima abbraccia Donna, le riserva uno sguardo divertito e le fa promettere di badare a Koshei, perché non si cacci in altri guai multidimensionali.  
  
Quando le due astronavi scompaiono in una sinfonia di sussurri metallici, soltanto Koshei e Donna restano sulla spiaggia semideserta, si considerano a vicenda con il timido apprezzamento di chi inizia a conoscersi e percepisce l'inizio di qualcosa di grande e bello.  
  
Donna si avvicina saltellando nella sabbia (aveva le scarpe piene fin da prima, sabbia di un'altra dimensione), afferra la mano di Koshei e sorride.  
  
Forse Koshei sta per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento Donna inizia a correre, sollevando nuvolette di sabbia nella sua scia, e a Koshei non resta che schiacciarsi il cappello in testa con la mano libera e correre con lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Degli eventi che hanno portato Clara a smettere di viaggiare con l'Undicesimo Dottore e a riprendere i propri viaggi con il Dodicesimo ne scriverò in futuro, ammesso e non concesso che questo 'verse non mi uccida prima xD


End file.
